


A Dragon Master's Journey

by NegaiFreak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Iris is scared of Fairy-types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: After leaving Lumiose City, Ash and his friends run into an unexpected familiar face from Unova! And he's about to see just how much she's changed since they last met!
Relationships: Iris/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Dragon Master Prodigy

It was quite the surprise for Ash and his friends. After leaving Lumiose City, they had found themselves stumbling onto a campground of travelers. Before too long, Ash recognized a few of the people there, including Shannon, as members of the Village of Dragons. Apparently, they had embarked on an expedition of sorts to discover and raise more Dragon type Pokémon for the village back in Unova.

And Shannon wasn't the only familiar face around...

"Still acting like a kid as always..." Iris muttered with a shake of her head as she approached the group with her hands at her hips.

"Iris?!" Ash exclaimed in shock. Last he had heard, she had just taken Drayden's place as the Opelucid City gym leader... As it turned out, she joined the village caravan to undergo more training and obtain a few more Dragon type Pokémon from Kalos. She was surprised to run into Ash again after so long. It seemed only appropriate to refer to him as a kid like old times. Unfortunately, a certain someone didn't take too kindly to the remarks...

"He's not just a kid!" Serena yelled into Iris' face, evidently upset.

"Hey, whoa..." the aspiring dragon master said, holding up her hands in a placating manner.

"It's all right, Serena," Ash assured, catching her attention, "Iris just likes teasing me every now and then..." he recalled with a roll of his eyes. As he and his old friend got reacquainted, Iris was surprised to know Ash was still trying to collect gym badges, while he was happy to know that her training had been going well. For starters...

"Frak!" a Fraxure exclaimed before hugging Pikachu.

"Pee kah!" the Mouse Pokémon greeted back.

"So Axew finally evolved!" Ash realized with a smile, seeing the two dance about.

"Yeah..." Iris sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she sat down on the grass, "It's taken a lot of work, but we've finally gotten to the point where I can actually call myself a Dragon type gym leader," she told him. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie sat down with Ash, listening to Iris' stories. Aside from training alongside several different Dragon type users throughout various regions, she had caught herself a Gible, who was happily running about alongside Emolga and Excadrill.

"And how's Dragonite been?" Ash asked, noticing the Dragon Pokémon just lounging about underneath a tree.

"Still stubborn as always..." Iris responded with a sigh, "but we're getting better at understanding each other," she noted reassuringly.

"Brrff..." Dragonite huffed from afar.

"Maybe we should introduce our Pokémon to you!" Serena suddenly suggested, quickly reaching into her pocket for her Poké Balls.

"Hey, good idea!" Ash agreed as he and Clemont took out theirs as well. After enlarging them, the three trainers threw up their Poké Balls, letting them pop open as the light from them spilled out onto the ground. It then dissipated, revealing Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Goodra, Bunnelby, Chespin, Luxray, Braixen, and Pancham.

"Oh, wow!" Iris exclaimed with a smile, especially once she saw Goodra, "Ash, that's yours?!" she asked her friend, who smiled.

"Yep!" he replied with a nod, "I met Goodra back when he was just a Goomy, ya know," he mentioned as Iris approached the Dragon Pokémon curiously.

"Goo durah!" he greeted, allowing her to shake his hand as she laughed. From afar, Dragonite's eyes narrowed onto Goodra curiously.

"Hey, Miss Iris!" Bonnie chimed in, catching the gym leader's attention, "Check out my Pokémon, too!" she offered. Her little yellow purse rustled, causing Iris to blink curiously as she bent over to get a closer look.

"Day nay!" Dedenne squeaked in greeting as he poked out of the bag. Iris blinked. And then paled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she shrieked loudly, causing everyone around the campground to flinch in surprise. The gym leader immediately dashed over and hid behind Ash, shaking uncontrollably.

"Uh... Iris?" her old friend uttered in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I just showed her Dedenne..." Bonnie noted, just as perplexed as to what happened. As the Antennae Pokémon hopped out of her purse and went off to play with the other Pokémon around, Ash blinked in realization, letting off a chuckle.

"Guess you're afraid of more than just Ice types now, huh?" he pointed out. A tick mark of annoyance appeared on Iris' head.

"Oh, real funny, Ash Ketchum!" she shouted angrily whilst blushing, causing him to laugh heartily. It seemed now he had ammo to tease her with.

"Hey, Iris!" Shannon suddenly called out, catching their attentions, "Drasna finally made it!" she yelled.

"R-Really?!" Iris stuttered excitedly in exclamation.

"Who's Drasna?" Ash wondered aloud as he blinked.


	2. A Dragon & A Fairy

As it turned out, the Drasna person that Iris was excited about was actually a dragon master herself, and a member of the Kalos Elite Four. She was... interesting to say the least. She always seemed to be smiling, while her eyes looked shut. She was a very kind person though, greeting anyone she came across, even Pokémon!

"Excuse me, Miss Drasna?" Iris' voice chimed in, catching her attention as she turned around to see the gym leader there, "It's super nice to meet you!" she exclaimed with a sparkle in her eyes, "My name's Iris!" she introduced.

"Oh, Drayden's granddaughter!" Drasna realized, taking the girl's right hand into both of her own, "It's so nice to meet you as well!" she added with a joyous laugh.

"Wait, granddaughter?" Ash uttered in confusion as he blinked.

"It's a long story..." Iris noted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, are these your friends?" Drasna guessed, looking over at Ash and the others. After introducing herself to the rest of the group and their Pokémon, the Elite Four member sat down on her knees. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Iris," she said, "Drayden's told me many things about how gifted you are," she mentioned, causing the aspiring dragon master to blush.

"I've still got a long ways to go..." she sheepishly admitted, sounding modest. Ash smiled. He was glad she'd done some growing up herself.

"So... how are your Pokémon doing?" Drasna asked as she petted Excadrill and Emolga, "Surely you haven't deviated away from your others in favor of your Dragon types, yes?" she inquired.

"O-Of course, ma'am!" Iris stuttered out, "As much as I wanna be a Dragon Master, I should also focus on kindling my relationships with the others around me," she explained as she picked up Emolga and Gible in her arms, "It's like how Ash's dream of being a Pokémon Master isn't just about catching every Pokémon that exists," she emphasized, catching her friend's attention as he blinked in surprise.

"Well, that's a wonderful answer!" Drasna noted as she stood up, "I think you're going to make a wonderful Dragon Master, and possibly something more..." she noted. Iris blinked in confusion.

"So Miss Drasna," Bonnie began, chiming into the conversation, "what kind of Dragon type Pokémon do you use?" she asked curiously.

"Day nay?" Dedenne squeaked as he poked his head out. Iris shivered in fright as she dropped Emolga and Gible, hiding behind Drasna, who was surprised.

"Are you all right, Iris?" she asked in concern. The aspiring dragon master blushed heavily with embarrassment.

"I just... don't like Fairy types..." she confessed as her entire face was red.

"Oh..." Drasna uttered out, "Well, how about we have a battle, Iris," she suggested.

"Huh?" the gym leader said, thinking she had misheard her.

"Let's see..." the Elite Four member said, looking over at the rest of Iris' Pokémon, spotting Dragonite leaning against a tree, "Ah, how about your Dragonite battles me?" she offered to Iris.

"Uh... sure!" she replied nervously, while the Dragon Pokémon from afar huffed. Moments later, Iris and Drasna were standing on a dirt field outside of the caravan's campground. Dragonite had flown over, landing in front of his trainer as he huffed proudly.

"That one has quite the fiery spirit, it seems..." Drasna noted curiously as she took a Poké Ball out from underneath her dress, "All right... come out, Altaria!" she beckoned, tossing the ball gently into the air. It popped open, and the light from it spilled out in midair, forming and then dissipating to reveal the Humming Pokémon.

"Aaaaah~..." she sang as she flapped her fluffy wings.

"An Altaria...!" Clemont gasped in surprise. Serena quickly took out her Pokédex to scan the Humming Pokémon.

"Altaria, the Humming Pokémon," it began, "She flies gracefully through the sky. Her melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream," it explained thoroughly.

"My Altaria does have a lovely voice..." Drasna noted, having overhead the Pokédex's comments, "but she's much more capable on the battlefield," she proclaimed.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Iris cried out, "Dragonite, start things off with an Ice Beam!" she commanded.

"Brrf!" the Dragon Pokémon huffed as he flew up, forming a glowing blue sphere of energy in front of his open mouth before it fired off several zigzagging beams of light toward Altaria.

"Dragon Pulse!" Drasna called out. Opening her mouth, the Humming Pokémon unleashed a multicolored ray of light in the shape of a dragon's head that collided with the zigzagging beams in a misty explosion.

"Whoa...!" Bonnie gasped in surprise.

"As expected of a Dragon Master..." Iris mumbled to herself, "Dragonite, Thunder Punch!" she ordered. An orb of crackling yellow electricity shrouded Dragonite's right arm as he flew through the mist, aiming his fist at Altaria.

"Cotton Guard!" Drasna exclaimed. The Humming Pokémon's body glowed white as puffs of cotton appeared around her, followed by a bluish aura flowing up her body. As Dragonite punched her, she only moved back a few yards in midair, much to his surprise. "Now Dragon Pulse!" Drasna called out. Altaria fired off another multicolored beam of light in the shape of a dragon's head that struck Dragonite in a fierce explosion, blowing him back down onto the ground in an instant.

"Dragonite!" Iris screamed in shock.

"Talk about powerful...!" Ash noted as he blinked rapidly.

"Using Cotton Guard to raise her defenses followed by catching Dragonite by surprise with a Dragon Pulse..." Clemont mumbled as he adjusted his glasses, "It's no wonder Drasna's an Elite Four member..." he pointed out.

"Yeah..." Serena agreed.

"Ergh..." Iris growled in frustration, "All right, Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" she commanded.

"BRAAAHHH!" he roared, making the dust cloud blow apart around him as he was still standing, flying up and arching his head back. He then spewed out a stream of flames toward Altaria.

"Dodge and use Sky Attack!" Drasna yelled. Diving down to evade the flames, Altaria cloaked herself in a sparkling gold and orange aura, zooming towards Dragonite. However, Iris smirked.

"If you're attacking head on, we'll take it!" she declared fiercely, much to Drasna's surprise "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" she ordered with a swing of her right arm.

"BRAAHH!" he bellowed in response, making a light blue orb of energy shroud his form suddenly. His horn glowed a bright blue before the energy around him shaped into the head of a dragon. He dashed forward, slamming into the oncoming Altaria with all of his might. A huge explosion resulted from their collision... followed by Altaria falling out first! Fortunately, she managed to regain herself and remain airborne as the smoke cleared above, revealing Dragonite with a confident grin on his face.

"Wow!" Bonnie exclaimed, "He even broke through Altaria's Cotton Guard!" she noted excitedly.

"Dragonite's always been brash, but that's just because he's so strong, too," Ash mentioned with his hands at his hips.

"My, oh my..." Drasna uttered out, sounding somewhat stunned, "I must say, that Dragonite is quite impressive, Iris!" she complimented as she clapped her hands.

"Hee, hee..." the gym leader sheepishly laughed.

"However..." the Elite Four member continued, causing her to perk up in surprise, "I think you're missing a key piece into becoming a Dragon Master like myself," she noted. Before Iris could even ask, she noticed Drasna show off a certain multicolored stone embedded into her right earring.

"Ah!" Clemont gasped, "That's a Key Stone!" he realized in shock.

"But that means...!" Serena started to realize. Iris then looked and gasped to see a small collar around Altaria's neck, similar to Drasna's necklace. Embedded in the front fang was a pink stone with a curved shape of blue and white inside of it. Drasna tapped her Key Stone.

"Altaria, spread your wings and show them that there's more to being a Dragon Pokémon!" she bellowed as gold streaks of light emitted from the Key Stone, "Mega Evolve!" she shouted. Pink lights emitted from Altaria's Altarianite before they connected with those from the Key Stone, becoming a bright white. A multicolored light then shrouded Altaria as her body began to morph. Her cloud-like plumage was increasing drastically around her head and back, while her tail grew out. When the light finally dissipated, it reveal that she had gained more extensive cloud-like plumage, with a large, fluffy mass extending from her back. The feathers had grown as a self-protective measure, and they glimmered with an iridescent sheen. Her cottony wings were more distinct than in her base form, and her blue belly was now exposed. Additional fluff surrounded her neck like a collar, and her head was adorned with a hat-like crest. A single, small feather curled out from her forehead, though her facial features were unchanged. Her tail feathers had grown into a long, wavy streamer, with three longer central plumes.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~!" she sang beautifully upon her transformation's completion.

"Whoa..." Iris uttered out in disbelief, "That's... Mega Evolution?" she guessed, blinking rapidly.

"Brrrr..." Dragonite growled nervously. Just how powerful did Altaria become?

"Don't worry, Dragonite!" Iris assured, catching his attention, "We'll win this battle and prove we're getting closer!" she proclaimed confidently.

"Brraahh!" Dragonite yelled in agreement, grinning.

"Such wonderful ambition you two have!" Drasna exclaimed delightedly, "Care to show us just how strong that ambition is?" she suggested.

"Will do!" Iris replied, "Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" she commanded. Encasing himself in the dragon-shaped blue light once again, the Dragon Pokémon dashed towards Altaria, colliding with her in a burst of smoke. He flew out seconds later, smirking as he thought he had landed a finishing blow. To his surprise however, the smoke cleared to reveal Altaria still flying! In fact, it seemed like there wasn't even a scratch on her!

"Whoa, no way!" Bonnie exclaimed as she blinked rapidly.

"Isn't Altaria a Dragon type though?!" Serena inquired.

"The only way that'd be possible is if...!" Clemont started to realize, widening his eyes. Iris paled.

"She's... A FAIRY TYPE?!" she screamed in disbelief. Drasna giggled.

"You seem quite surprised, Iris," she noted, "Now let's settle this with Moonblast!" she called out.

"Aaaaaoooohhh~!" Altaria sang, gathering energy from the moon above before forming a pink orb of energy in front of her mouth, which she then launched out at Dragonite. Before he could even react in time, it struck him in a fierce blast, blowing him down to the ground in an instant.

"Dragonite!" Iris screamed. As the dust settled, it revealed the Dragon Pokémon lying upon the ground in a heap with swirls in his eyes.

"Wow..." Ash uttered out as he and the others were completely floored by the result. In a flash of light, Altaria turned back to normal as she landed upon the ground, allowing Drasna to pet her.

"That was quite a fun battle, wouldn't you say, Iris?" she guessed to the aspiring dragon master. Shock was still plastered on her face as her mouth gaped open.

"Uh, Iris?" Ash said, blinking in confusion.

"Pee kah...?" Pikachu squeaked, tilting his head to the side. All of a sudden, Iris fell over backwards and fainted.

"Ah, Iris!" Ash gasped as he and his friends ran over immediately to check on her.

"Oh dear..." Drasna uttered worriedly from afar. It seemed still had some more training to accomplish and more to learn...


	3. Dragon's Courage

Iris was ashamed of herself. Not only for losing to Drasna, but also for giving into her fear of Fairy types once again, acting like a frightened little girl. She no doubt expected Ash to taunt her with that...

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, catching her attention as she turned to see him sit down beside her on the grass.

"Mmm... fine, I guess..." she answered as she glanced off towards the distance, "I'm just really frustrated with myself..." she grumbled, "I got to be the newest gym leader at Opelucid, then all of a sudden, I hear about Pokémon that Dragon types can't even damage!" she pointed out emphatically. Ash just listened to her. He wasn't planning on making some stupid remarks to mock her. He just wanted to listen and support her.

"I guess I see where you're coming from..." Ash admitted as he put a hand onto her shoulder, "But every Pokémon has their weaknesses, ya know," he noted as Iris frowned ashamedly still, "Remember what Trip said to you back then?" he recalled, causing her to perk up in surprise, "He said Dragon types are strong against others, but that you didn't mind being around Axew," he remembered thoroughly, "And besides, you're still an amazing trainer!" he complimented, "You've proven that no matter what you're up against, you and your Pokémon do their very best," he told her, giving her a big grin.

"Ash..." Iris uttered out. She was astonished by how supportive he was. But then again, that should've been expected with a friend like him. She smiled. "Thanks," she said in gratitude, standing up with him.

"So... do you wanna have a battle with me?" Ash offered as he balled his fists excitedly.

"Sure!" Iris replied with a nod, "I'd like to see just how strong your Goo-" A sudden explosion cut off her sentence as she and Ash gasped to see a plume of black smoke billowing near the center of the campground. Moments later, they ran over to see that several of the Dragon type Pokémon were entrapped in nets, looking somewhat injured and bruised. Not only that, but all of Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Iris' Pokémon aside from Goodra and Dragonite had been captured. "What the?!" the Opelucid gym leader exclaimed in shock.

"All right, who did this?!" Ash yelled angrily. A trio of familiar faces stepped out from the smoke.

"'Who did this,' you ask?" a female asked. Ash clenched his teeth angrily.

"Why it'd be none other than-!"

"Team Rocket?!" Iris exclaimed, cutting James off.

"HEY! AT LEAST LET US DO OUR MOTTO, BIG HAIR TWERPETTE!" Meowth screamed.

"And who're you calling big-haired, furball?!" Iris yelled back vehemently. Meanwhile, Ash was surprised. Team Rocket was able to take their Pokémon and most of the Dragon types?

'Their Pokémon aren't strong enough to handle everyone here...' he noted inwardly. Suddenly, he saw two more figures approach from the smoke. He gasped in shock. Walking up to Team Rocket's side was an Electivire and a Magmortar.

"Ah!" Iris gasped, "When'd you guys get those Pokémon?!" she asked as she blinked rapidly.

"Hm-hmm!" Jessie laughed boastfully, "Knowing that we'd be up against some destructive Dragon types, we thought we'd get ourselves a few... rentals so to speak..." she explained.

"The boss gave us these two to help us secure a victory today!" James added as he stood beside Electivire.

"And we're gonna get your Dragon types, too!" Meowth proclaimed, drawing his claws.

"Wuuuubbb-ah!" Wobbuffet exclaimed with a salute.

"No way you are!" Iris yelled back as her Dragonite flew down and landed beside her.

"Brrrowww!" he bellowed angrily.

"Goooh!" Goodra shouted as he walked up to his trainer's side.

"Guys, can you try to get to get the others out of those nets?" Ash called out to his friends.

"We're on it, Ash!" Bonnie replied as she, Clemont, and Serena headed off with Shannon and Drasna toward some of the entrapped Pokémon.

"So you're going to stand in our way after everything you've seen?" James inquired, arching an eyebrow while smirking.

"We've always done it before..." Iris remarked in reply, "right, Ash?" she asked her friend, who nodded with a grin.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" he quickly commanded. The slimy Dragon Pokémon opened his mouth, firing off a multicolored ray of light from it in the shape of a dragon's head.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" James ordered.

"Magmortar, Fire Punch!" Jessie demanded. Cloaking his right arm in flames, the Blast Pokémon ran forward. The Thunderbolt Pokémon had his left fist crackle with lightning as he too ran alongside Magmortar. The two punched the oncoming ray fiercely, making it burst in a cloud of steam.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Meowth chuckled, "Ya see?!" he remarked, "We've got power now, and you guys aren't gonna-!"

"Dragonite, Flamethrower!" Iris commanded, interjecting Meowth. A stream of flames shot out from the steam cloud, striking Electivire as he tumbled back across the ground.

"Goodra, Body Slam!" Ash yelled. Slowly charging out from the steam, the slimy Dragon Pokémon rammed into Magmortar with all of his might, sending him crashing into Electivire as he was slowly getting back onto his feet. However, a sudden plume of fire erupted around Goodra, causing him to cry out in pain. "Goodra!" Ash screamed.

"That must be because Magmortar's got Flame Body for an ability!" Iris realized. Ash clenched his teeth.

"In that case..." he began, raising his arm up, "Rain Dance!" he called out.

"GOODDDUURRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goodra bellowed into the sky. All of a sudden, dark clouds formed overhead before raindrops started pouring down. In a matter of moments, only embers were flickering off of Goodra's body before they faded completely.

"Ash remembered the trick he used back in your battle, Clemont!" Bonnie noted as she watched the battle from afar.

"Your friend's quite impressive," Drasna commented, smiling as she helped to undo the nets around the trapped Pokémon.

"Use Ice Beam, Dragonite!" Iris commanded. Making a glowing sphere of blue energy form in front of his mouth, the flying Dragon Pokémon unleashed several zigzag beams from it toward Magmortar and Electivire.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Jessie bellowed in demand. Withdrawing his claws before opening up his right arm, the Blast Pokémon unleashed a stream of flames that struck the zigzagging beams in a burst of steam, which quickly dissipated thanks to the rain.

"Electivire, use Thunder!" James ordered. Yellow electricity crackled around the Thunderbolt Pokémon's entire body before he unleashed a huge bolt of lightning, striking both Goodra and Dragonite. They screamed out in pain.

"Guys!" Iris exclaimed with concern. Ash grimaced.

"Goodra, Bide!" he yelled quickly.

"Goooh...!" the slimy Dragon Pokémon grunted out in reply, making a reddish aura glow around his body and grow.

"The twerp's gonna try that Bide trick..." Meowth muttered.

"Which is why we're ready..." Jessie commented as she and James each pulled out another Poké Ball. They threw them out, letting them pop open. The light that poured out from them formed into Pumpkaboo and Inkay respectively.

"Inkay, Psybeam! Electivire, Thunder!" James ordered.

"Pumpkaboo, Shadow Ball! Magmortar, Flamethrower!" Jessie commanded. A streaky blue beam with pink circles, another bolt of lightning, a ball of black and purple energy, and a stream of flames were all shot out and struck Goodra fiercely, causing him to fall back a little. He could feel his legs start to buckle.

"Ah!" Ash gasped. Even with his incredible stamina, Goodra wouldn't be able to handle much more of this. And Dragonite realized it, too.

"Brrraahh!" he roared to Iris, making her perk up.

"Right!" she exclaimed, "Dragonite, Ice Beam!" she commanded. The flying Dragon Pokémon fired off more blue zigzag beams from an energy sphere formed in front of his mouth, colliding with the attacks of his four foes. To Team Rocket's shock, they were at a deadlock!

"NO WAY!" they screamed before an explosion occurred at the point of the deadlock. From within the smoke afterwards, Goodra smirked.

"Now free the Bide!" Ash exclaimed.

"DURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goodra bellowed, unleashing a massive white beam of light that struck Team Rocket's Pokémon in a fierce explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Electivire and Magmortar were lying down upon the ground with their eyes in swirls.

"Ah!" Jessie and James gasped. Thankfully for them, Inkay and Pumpkaboo were still floating there, prepared to continue. But they wouldn't get the chance.

"Dragonite, Ice Beam!" Iris commanded. The flying Dragon Pokémon unleashed another set of zigzagging blue beams toward his foes from a sphere of energy formed in front of his mouth. Despite feeling exhausted, Goodra stood up firmly... and did the same!

"Goodra learned Ice Beam!" Bonnie exclaimed from afar, while everyone else widened their eyes in shock. Both sets of zigzagging beams struck Team Rocket and their Pokémon, completely freezing them in ice.

"S-S-S-S-So c-c-c-c-c-cold..." Jessie and James stuttered out together. Ash and Iris looked at each other and nodded.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" the latter ordered.

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse!" the former commanded. Cloaking himself within a bluish energy shaped like a dragon's head, Dragonite dashed toward his frozen foes. At the same time, Goodra opened his mouth and fired off a multicolored ray in the shape of a dragon's head. It combined with Dragonite's Dragon Rush as he collided fiercely with Team Rocket.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed as they flew away into the open sky. Magmortar and Electivire ended up going in another direction.

"Brrff..." Dragonite huffed proudly with a grin.

"Goo, drah!" Goodra exclaimed happily. Ash turned to Iris, holding out his right fist to her. She blinked in surprise before smiling, bumping it with her own.

"Guess you were right after all, Ash..." she admitted sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. In the meantime, all of the other Pokémon had been freed. And Drasna looked on with a smile. Though Iris had a long way to go in her pursuit of becoming a Dragon Master, she was still a fine trainer. She just needed someone to remind her that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome content? Come over to my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
